<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Total Drama Action: Your Way by Picochu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863258">Total Drama Action: Your Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picochu/pseuds/Picochu'>Picochu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Total Drama: Your Way [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, notefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 20:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picochu/pseuds/Picochu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Trent, Tyler, Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna and Lindsay all return in the second season of Total Drama: Your Way, Total Drama Action: Your Way!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth/Justin (Total Drama), Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Bridgette/Trent (Total Drama), Courtney/Justin (Total Drama), Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama), Heather/Harold McGrady V, Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Total Drama: Your Way [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Monster Cash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-There´s a McLean Head of Invincibility again</p><p class="">-Chris opens up the episode by re-introducing the 16 returning contestants and teams:</p><p class="">-Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Trent and Tyler are the Killer Grips</p><p class="">-Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna and Lindsay are the Screaming Gaffers</p><p class="">-After Chris shows everyone the set, the challenge begins</p><p class="">-Izzy and Noah decide to team up, but when the monster approaches, Noah sacrifices Izzy in order to stay in the game longer</p><p class="">-Bridgette, DJ, Trent and Tyler decide to team up for the challenge</p><p class="">-Geoff, Harold and Heather team up for the challenge as well, though Heather quickly sacrifices Geoff once the monster approaches, upsetting Harold</p><p class="">-During their fight, the monster manages to catch the two of them</p><p class="">-Justin and Beth team up as well, but when the monster approaches, the two flee into a shed</p><p class="">-Bridgette, DJ, Trent and Tyler all hide in a building, but the monster just takes the roof and pulls the four out, eliminating all of them</p><p class="">-The monster manages to catch up to Gwen and Duncan, who have been working together, but then, Cody sacrifices himself so Gwen wouldn´t be taken</p><p class="">-Leshawna is caught due to being too out of breath after running a lot</p><p class="">-The monster destroys the shed Beth and Justin are in, so Justin gets Beth to escape in order to earn her trust, which leads to him being caught</p><p class="">-Noah finds Lindsay and attracts the monster in order to eliminate her from the challenge, which ends up succeeding</p><p class="">-Beth comes across Duncan and Gwen, but when the monster approaches, Dunan sacrifices the two girls in order to save his own skin, upsetting Gwen</p><p class="">-Noah and Duncan come across each other, and since Chef hates him because of his rebellious attitude, he decides to take Duncan with him instead of Noah, so the Killer Grips win the challenge and are treated to an amazing meal</p><p class="">-Noah is also allowed to choose which trailer the Grips will stay in, and he chooses the better trailer</p><p class="">-Bridgette and Geoff are very sad to be on seperate teams, but the two promise each other to work together after the merge, which Noah overhears</p><p class="">-Duncan is eliminated for shoving Beth and Gwen into the monster and just generally being mean, but he shares a kiss with Gwen before he goes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alien Resurr-eggtion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killer Grips: Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Trent, Tyler</p><p>Screaming Gaffers: Cody, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-During breakfast, when Bridgette asks if he wants to join herin an alliance, Trent agrees, while lightly hitting his fork against the table 9 times</p><p class="">-After the challenge is announced, Bridgette, DJ, Trent and Tyler hide together, while Cody, Geoff and Gwen do the same</p><p class="">-Justin and Beth form a team as well, while Noah and Izzy form one</p><p class="">-Harold and Heather, and Lindsay and Leshawna form two pairs as well</p><p class="">-Justin and Beth get scared after hearing sucking noises from across the corner, but when Beth bravely looks, she sees Harold and Heather making out</p><p class="">-Heather fights with Beth because she is flustered, which distracts her, so Chef is able to shoot her</p><p class="">-When Harold worriedly asks Heather if she is alright, Chef manages to shoot him as well</p><p class="">-Afterwards, Chef runs into Izzy and Noah, and Izzy decides to have an E P I C fight with Chef while Noah makes a run for it</p><p class="">-In the end, Chef beats Izzy, but he promises to train with her so she can become stronger</p><p class="">-Noah doesn´t get that far since he´s not good at sports, so Chef quickly catches up to him and shoots him</p><p class="">-Justin and Beth, and Lindsay and Leshawna run into each other and decide to work together for a while</p><p class="">-Gwen´s and Trent´s groups both find the eggs while Beth´s group approaches</p><p class="">-Chef manages to find Beth´s group first, and quickly shoots Lindsay and Beth</p><p class="">-Leshawna, tries to make a run for it, but is shot anyways, and Justin just cowers and begs Chef to not shoot him in the face</p><p class="">-Tyler tries to tun away with one of the eggs, but ends up tripping and destroying his egg, thus eliminating him</p><p class="">-The other six all manage to grab an egg and run away, but DJ is quickly shot by Chef</p><p class="">-Bridgette trips as well, so Geoff goes to help her, but Chef manages to shoot both when he does</p><p class="">-When the last three manage to get out, a large slime bomb falls on them, and Cody isn´t able to dodge in time</p><p class="">-But then, Gwen notices that a necklace Duncan gave her might fall into the sewers soon, and can´t choose between winning and saving her necklace</p><p class="">-Luckily, Cody manages to save the necklace, and Gwen can keep her egg</p><p class="">-In order to see who´s the winner, the one whose egg isn´t destroyed wins, and Gwen wastes no time destroying Trent´s egg, which causes the Screaming Gaffers to win</p><p class="">-Noah decides to join an alliance with Chef, who tells him that Beth and Justin have been working with Lindsay and Leshawna, and that Bridgette and Trent have an alliance, which Noah thanks him for</p><p class="">-Noah gets the most votes, but pulls out the Chris Head, surprising everyone with how early it was used</p><p class="">-The Grips then realize that Noah and Izzy were the only ones who didn´t vote for Noah, since they voted for Tyler instead, due to him having won during the last season, and Tyler ends up leaving after receiving a kiss from Lindsay</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Riot on Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killer Grips: Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Trent</p><p>Screaming Gaffers: Cody, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-During the first part of the challenge, everyone tries to get the equipment up in time, and both teams manage to get it up at the same time, except for the trailers</p><p class="">-Leshawna and Bridgette push the trailers for their teams, but Leshawna manages to get to the top first, and thus, the Gaffers get the old woman script, while the Grips get the mafia boss script</p><p class="">-Izzy and Lindsay decide to act for their teams, while Heather and Harold officially start an alliance</p><p class="">-Geoff gets very jealous when he sees Bridgette staring at Justin, who has taken his shirt off due to the heat</p><p class="">-Beth and DJ bond over being softies, while Trent looks over the script nine times before giving it to Izzy</p><p class="">-Noah and Chef discuss their alliance, and Chef promises to fake his reaction if needed so the Grips would win</p><p class="">-Cody stares at Gwen from a tree while she´s going through the script with Lindsay, which scares the two girls</p><p class="">-Heather convinces Harold to use his EPIC MATH SKILLS to sabotage the other team, so he takes a rock and throws it at one of the lights, shattering it, and causing the light to fall on Izzy, who is quickly knocked out</p><p class="">-Heather feels bad for Izzy, but decides to keep quiet and just leave with Harold</p><p class="">-Noah offers to be the replacement actor for Izzy, to which the Grips agree</p><p class="">-However, it is then revealed that the scripts had been mixed up, so Lindsay is acting a mafia boss, while always forgetting her lines, which causes Chef to laugh</p><p class="">-During Noah´s performance, Chef fake-cries, so the Grips manage to win</p><p class="">-DJ is confused about how his team won and decides to investigate what exactly happened</p><p class="">-Harold is eliminating for endangering Izzy´s safety, but he and Heather kiss before he goes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beach Blanket Bogus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killer Grips: Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Trent</p><p>Screaming Gaffers: Cody, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-The next morning, Trent gets 9 eggs from Chef, but while he and Cody talk a bit, Cody takes one of his eggs, upsetting Trent</p><p class="">-Luckily, Bridgette is there to put a 9th egg on his plate, over which the two bond, confusing Cody</p><p class="">-Beth goes to talk to Justin with an offering she made, and he accepts it</p><p class="">-Beth then decides to make more friendship bracelets, like she made for Lindsay and herself, which she gives to everyone but Justin, since she´s too shy to talk to him</p><p class="">-Chef makes it so that the surfboard shakes less when a Killer Grip is on it, and due to her skills as well, Bridgette manages to stay on the board the longest, winning it for her team, even though Chris throws Lindsay at her</p><p class="">-However, DJ´s swimwear is ripped off by one of the sharks, and he runs away, with the shark looking at him lovingly</p><p class="">-Next up is the sandcastle building part of the challenge, in which Trent decides to lead his team to victory by building every part of the sandcastle 9 times</p><p class="">-However, their sandcastle breaks down as Cody takes charge of his team´s sandcastle</p><p class="">-Heather tries to bond with Lindsay, but Lindsay just ignores her instead, making Heather quite sad, since no one who likes her is still in the game</p><p class="">-Beth explains to her team how they should make a papermache sandcastle, and they all decide to do it</p><p class="">-Justin praises Beth, causing her to blush</p><p class="">-The Gaffers manage to finish their sandcastle due to Cody´s instruction, so he asks Gwen for a special favor as a reward, which she slaps him for</p><p class="">-Geoff and Leshawna bond while waiting for the timer to end so they can be judged</p><p class="">-Shortly before the timer´s gonna end, though, Noah convinces Izzy to throw a rock at the other team´s sandcastle, which she does, so the Grips end up scoring a second point and winning the challenge</p><p class="">-As Beth sits on the shore, watching the sunset and playing with her bracelet, Justin decides to sit next to her</p><p class="">-During a lovely conversation, Beth gives Justin a friendship bracelet, and Justin gives her his necklace, making her blush</p><p class="">-Gwen decides to ask Cody for quite a big favor herself, and he immediately agrees without even listening to what the favor is</p><p class="">-Bridgette and Trent dance together, causing Geoff to become jealous</p><p class="">-Geoff ends up getting the most votes due to having done nothing so far, but Chris then reveals that it´s only a reward challenge, which makes the Gaffers quite happy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 3:10 to Crazytown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killer Grips: Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Trent</p><p>Screaming Gaffers: Cody, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-Early during the hot morning, Bridgette and Geoff meet up and just talk, with Geoff revealing that once one of them wins, he just wants to sit back, relax and throw huge parties, with Bridgette smiling along</p><p class="">-However, in the confessional, Bridgette reveals that she actually wants to save the animals with her money, but since she didn´t wanna fight with Geoff, she just agreed with everything he said</p><p class="">-The Grips have to jump on the horse first due to them having won the last challenge</p><p class="">-Trent manages to land on a fence post with his crotch, making it unable for him to ever have kids</p><p class="">-Justin refuses to jump due to not wanting his perfect body to be hurt in any way</p><p class="">-Beth is the first Grip to actually manage to land on the horse, while DJ floats into electric wires and has to go to the medical tent</p><p class="">-Bridgette manages to land on the horse with ease before going to check up on Trent</p><p class="">-Izzy also manages to land on the horse, and Chef tells Noah exactly how to jump, so the Grips get 4 points!</p><p class="">-Cody tries to encourage Gwen while she´s climbing up, but fails miserably</p><p class="">-Gwen tries to go back, but trips and falls onto the horse, breaking her left arm in the process</p><p class="">-Cody jumps for Gwen, and Gwen only</p><p class="">-Geoff and Lindsay both land on the horse with relative ease as well</p><p class="">-However, when Leshawna and Heather have to jump, the two fight, and end up falling on the roof instead, so the Gaffers have 4 points as well</p><p class="">-As a tiebreaker, there´s an EPIC shoot-off</p><p class="">-Beth vs Cody, Bridgette vs Geoff, Izzy vs Gwen, and Noah vs Lindsay</p><p class="">-Cody manages to shoot Beth first while Geoff doesn´t even try so Bridgette could win, worrying her</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Bridgette states that she wants to win fair and square, and not by having Geoff throw challenges for her</p><p class="">-Izzy manages to shoot Gwen first due to EPIC SKILLS, and Noah beats Lindsay because her gun had been rendered useless because Chef modified it</p><p class="">-After the challenge, Chris asks if someone wants be branded, and Geoff asks for a B im order to impress Bridgette, because she´d been spending so much time with Trent</p><p class="">-Instead, it just creeps her out</p><p class="">-Later, Bridgette and Trent talk about what she should do about the whole Geoff situation, since she doesn´t want to have any conflict, and wants to build bridges instead of walls</p><p class="">-But Trent tells her to go with what would make her happiest, because a life in which you won´t be happy is worse than a life in which you´ll have some conflict</p><p class="">-So, Bridgette ends up breaking up with Geoff since she just wants different things, and because she wants to win fairly, but the two decide to remain as friends</p><p class="">-However, Noah listened in on their break-up and reveals that Geoff had thrown the challenge to Heather</p><p class="">-Gwen was eliminated because her broken arm would make her not as useful in most challenges</p><p class="">-However, the Lame-O-Sine doesn´t drive Gwen home, it instead drives her to the Aftermath Studio!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Aftermath: I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hosts: Blaineley &amp; Josh</p><p>Peanut Gallery: Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Owen, Sadie</p><p>Guests: Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Gwen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-Of course, the hosts, Blaineley and Josh, introduce themselves and the six non-competing competitors from Island:</p><p class="">-Courtney, who is texting someone on her phone</p><p class="">-Eva, who is training with weights in her seat</p><p class="">-Ezekiel, who is studying for his upcoming home exams</p><p class="">-Katie and Sadie, who are EEEEEEEing so much that Josh´s ears almost explode</p><p class="">-And Owen, who farts</p><p class="">-However, as this is a talk show, they also introduce their first guest: Duncan!</p><p class="">-Of course, as this is pointless filler, they show a small montage of what Duncan did on his time on Total Drama Action</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Noah and Duncan come across each other, and since Chef hates him because of his rebellious attitude, he decides to take Duncan with him instead of Noah, so the Killer Grips win the challenge and are treated to an amazing meal</em>
</p><p class="">-Duncan, of course, complains about having been eliminated, but then Blaineley introduces the question for him:</p><p class="">-<em class="">Are you sad about the elimination, duncan?</em></p><p class="">-Duncan explains that he isn´t sad about the elimination, but is just mad at his team for voting him off instead</p><p class="">-Next up is Tyler, who is sad that he lost, but is happy, since he still won last season, and the montage commences:</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Bridgette, DJ, Trent and Tyler all hide in a building, but the monster just takes the roof and pulls the four out, eliminating all of them</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Tyler tries to tun away with one of the eggs, but ends up tripping and destroying his egg, thus eliminating him</em>
</p><p class="">-Of course, the question for him is introduced by Blaineley right after:</p><p class="">-<em>Y</em><em class="">o, Tyler! What did you do with the mil?</em></p><p class="">-Tyler then reveals that he bought a fitness studio to train his extreme sports skills, but he also threw a huge party for everyone</p><p class="">-And then, there´s an ad-break!</p><p class="">-After the ad-break, a viewer is pulled on face cam!</p><p class="">-The viewer introduces herself as Sammy, but before she can ask her question, a similar looking girl storms at her and Sammy runs away, screaming</p><p class="">-Blaineley and Josh aren´t worried about her at all, and just move on to Harold instead, who is pretty disappointed that he couldn´t spend more time with her before the montage starts:</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Geoff, Harold and Heather team up for the challenge as well, though Heather quickly sacrifices Geoff once the monster approaches, upsetting Harold</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-When Harold worriedly asks Heather if she is alright, Chef manages to shoot him as well</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Heather convinces Harold to use his EPIC MATH SKILLS to sabotage the other team, so he takes a rock and throws it at one of the lights, shattering it, and causing the light to fall on Izzy, who is quickly knocked out</em>
</p><p class="">-Of course, the question for Harold is asked right after:</p><p class="">-<em class="">So Harold, what if you got with LeShawna in another universe?</em></p><p class="">-Harold firstly states that he´ll only ever love Heather before beginning to somewhat creepily describe her beauty, so Blaineley needs to remind him to answer the question</p><p class="">-Harold then reveals that while he does like Leshawna, he would never date her due to her hatred for Heather</p><p class="">-And lastly, Gwen is introduced, who then decides to sit next to Duncan, who throws an arm around her shoulder before the montage starts</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Cody stares at Gwen from a tree while she´s going through the script with Lindsay, which scares the two girls</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Gwen decides to ask Cody for quite a big favor herself, and he immediately agrees without even listening to what the favor is</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Izzy manages to shoot Gwen first due to EPIC SKILLS, and Noah beats Lindsay because her gun had been rendered useless because Chef modified it</em>
</p><p class="">-Blaineley then reveals that no one asked Gwen any questions, so Blaineley just throws a eucalyptus leaf at Gwen, which she quickly dodges</p><p class="">-And lastly, Blaineley reveals that the viewers can vote for one contestant to return, and another to be a co-host of the Aftermath!</p><p class="">-Courtney is then shown excited as she thinks she will get into the game 100%, but Blaineley reveals that only contestants who were in Action before could return, so Courtney yells and jumps at Blaineley, while Josh cheers from the sidelines because of CAT FIGHTS</p><p class="">-Katie and Sadie then EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE because they could become co-hosts, and Josh explains that previous Action contestants can also be co-hosts, and the 6 non-copeting ones can be as well</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Chefshank Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killer Grips: Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Trent</p><p>Screaming Gaffers: Cody, Geoff, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-Harold returns as a fan favorite, which makes Heather quite happy</p><p class="">-Early in the morning, Noah and Chef meet up to discuss more of their alliance, and DJ, suspicious of Chef and Noah due to Chef obviously helping Noah, listens to their conversation and finds out about their alliance</p><p class="">-After seeing Bridgette and Trent hang out, Geoff decides that he should try to get Bridgette back by helping her</p><p class="">-The Grips decide that Lindsay should be their victim, and the Gaffers pick Trent as theirs</p><p class="">-DJ puts Mama´s spices into the food, so it tastes great to Lindsay, until she bites into Beth´s retainer, which Beth puts back in her mouth, causing both Trent and Lindsay to throw up</p><p class="">-So, the team who gets their cart to the finish line first gets the shovel</p><p class="">-DJ volunteers to push for his team, while Geoff volunteers to push for his team, winking at Bridgette</p><p class="">-While Geoff does have the lead for most of the race, he pretends to get a cramp so the Grips get the lead, making Bridgette and the other Grips win</p><p class="">-Heather yells at Geoff for stopping, but Harold defends the dude, which makes Geoff feel bad</p><p class="">-Leshawna starts digging with her spoon at sonic speed, being way faster than the Grips, so Geoff tells her to slow down, pretending to be worried about her</p><p class="">-Heather, Harold and Leshawna are digging the tunnel faster than light, worrying Geoff because they might win</p><p class="">-Justin doesn´t help his team at all, so Izzy gets mad and hits him over the head with a shovel, which makes Beth mad, so Beth hits Izzy over the head with the shovel while Noah just shakes his head, disappointed in all the shovel over the heads</p><p class="">-While no one is knocked unconscious, the shovel is broken, and no one knows what to do anymore</p><p class="">-Meanwhile, Geoff tells Cody about his plan to throw the challenge, and Cody decides to help Geoff since he knows the feeling of wanting to simp</p><p class="">-So, while Cody distracts the three, Geoff steals the spoons and throws them away</p><p class="">-While everyone is mad at Izzy for breaking the shovel, she digs a new tunnel fairly quickly and gets the Grips out of the ground first, confusing everyone as to why she didn´t do so earlier</p><p class="">-Izzy reveals that she thought it was funny to see everyone struggle with the shovel, upsetting her entire team, even though she made the Killer Grips win</p><p class="">-DJ confronts Noah about his alliance with Chef, so Noah blackmails him with the knowledge that Chef will rig the votes to get rid of him if he decides to be a snitch</p><p class="">-Heather confronts Geoff about the fact that he has already thrown challenges twice, but Geoff argues that he never did so</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Cody reveals what the favor Gwen asked him for was</p><p class="">-Cody promised to share half of the million with Gwen if she went on a date with him after he won</p><p class="">-Geoff is eliminated because he kept throwing challenges and as he is being carried to the Lame-o-sine, he yells after Bridgette</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. One Flu over the Cuckoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killer Grips: Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Trent</p><p>Screaming Gaffers: Cody, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-Izzy flees from the film lot after hearing sirens because she thinks the police found her</p><p class="">-When Chef brings the pizza, Leshawna and DJ are immediately suspicious of it</p><p class="">-Beth is distracted by Justin´s shirt, so he takes it off, flustering her immensely, and leading to her reading everything aloud for him</p><p class="">-After smelling pizza, Izzy returns and begins eating the pizza like a wild animal, making Justin blush</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Justin explains that Izzy does have a certain charm to her, which is why he previously dated her</p><p class="">-While Leshawna doesn´t eat the pizza because of dairy, DJ doesn´t eat the pizza due to it having been made by Chef, who DJ knows has a secret alliance with Noah, so Chef might want to sabotage him just for that reason</p><p class="">-DJ still learns though</p><p class="">-Leshawna and Lindsay form an alliance to get rid of Heather because she was a major threat and a major bitch last season, and decide to ask Cody to join them, but Cody is depressed because Gwen is not in the game anymore</p><p class="">-The next morning, Lindsay complains that her brain is full, but Harold corrects her, saying brains can´t be full, which annoys pretty much everyone</p><p class="">-Noah gets a part due to Chef´s help, who is hiding in the water and just gives Noah the part, which only DJ seems to notice</p><p class="">-Trent also manages to answer the question right, but while he gets a part on his first try, he then leaves that part and jumps in it 8 more times until he finally takes one of the parts with him</p><p class="">-After some more answering and jumping, the Grips complete their Frankenstein with the Gaffers still missing 3 parts due to the fact that only 3 of the 5 Gaffers even tried, since Leshawna didn´t learn and Cody is too depressed</p><p class="">-However, while the Grips are pulling their cadaver up, Izzy discovers that Noah has Mortatistical Crumples Disease, which is both deadly and contagious</p><p class="">-Beth blows up a quarantine bubble and the others push Noah inside while Izzy swears to find a cure</p><p class="">-However, they then discover that Cody has a sore spot, too, and throw him in another bubble</p><p class="">-Not long after, Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Heather, Izzy and Harold are all revealed to be infected as well, which only leaves Bridgette, DJ, Trent and Leshawna as healthy</p><p class="">-Chris tells Leshawna that he might let them all die for ratings</p><p class="">-Bridgette and Trent then also become sick and go into a bubble together after Trent has blown up the bubble 9 times</p><p class="">-Leshawna and DJ then decide to get help, but DJ gets sick right after, too, so Leshawna´s all by herself</p><p class="">-Leshawna then checks out the pizza and textbooks</p><p class="">-Beth asks Justin if she could kiss him before she dies, and he agrees to it</p><p class="">-Heather is writing her will and gives everything to Harold and her parents, while giving nothing to her siblings</p><p class="">-Leshawna reveals the truth about the pizza to the others and Izzy diagnoses everyone with thinking they are sick just because they read a lot about medical stuff</p><p class="">-After Chris tells them that the Gaffers won thanks to Leshawna, Leshawna tries to get Cody into the alliance again, but Cody just sighs depressedly and is carried away by the wind in his bubble</p><p class="">-Harold, Heather and Lindsay argue about who should get the reward, but Leshawna then fake-cries so they would give her the reward and she gets to spend a spa day with her cousin Leshaniqua</p><p class="">-Trent got the most votes because his 9 obsession creeped out his teammates, but Chris then reveals that it was only a reward challenge, and Trent isn´t eliminated</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Bridgette explains that she was never this happy that a reward challenge saved someone, and then immediately feels guilty because Geoff was save by it only being a reward challenge while they were still dating</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Sand Witch Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killer Grips: Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Trent</p><p>Screaming Gaffers: Cody, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-Heather calls Lindsay a follower, making her doubt herself</p><p class="">-Chris then proceeds to die</p><p class="">-DJ begins to feel very guilty about not telling his team that Noah was in a secret alliance with Chef, just because he wants to win</p><p class="">-Beth explains that she can´t scream, which makes Justin kinda confused</p><p class="">-Cody also doesn´t scream because he´s too sad about Gwen</p><p class="">-The Grips are unsure of who their scarer should be, so Noah convinces them to make DJ the scarer because he´s tall</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Noah admits that he doesn´t think DJ could win this challenge, so he made DJ the scarer so his team would vote him off and keep his alliance with Chef secret</p><p class="">-The Screaming Gaffers, however, keep arguing about who should be the scarer, because Harold, Heather and Leshawna all think they have what it takes to be a great scarer</p><p class="">-However, Lindsay yells that Cody will be the scarer and that decision is final, surprising everyone with her sudden leadership</p><p class="">-Justin doesn´t scream because he doesn´t want his pipes to be strained, but Harold screams incredibly loud, giving the Gaffers a point</p><p class="">-Leshawna loudly laughs at Cody because he isn´t scary, and Beth is scared by DJ, but can´t scream, so Chris decides to give another point to the Gaffers because they at least made a noise</p><p class="">-Heather and Lindsay have to make out for the challenge, so they quickly kiss each other but then are disgusted because they hate each other, so Cody fails to scare them</p><p class="">-Bridgette and Trent have to make out for the challenge, too, and do so with relative ease, but they´re so distracted that they don´t scream after seeing DJ</p><p class="">-However, Chef then goes to scare the Grips, and all 3 of them scream, so the Grips win</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Bridgette states that she liked the kiss, but it just feels so wrong because she broke up with Geoff only a few days ago</p><p class="">-The Gaffers are in the tent, and the Grips have to scare them out of it</p><p class="">-They first try the ball trick as requested by Beth, but Lindsay quickly figures out that it´s not a ghost, surprising everyone</p><p class="">-Noah then makes fake blood to scare the Gaffers, but Lindsay recognizes the smell and they figure out it´s just ketchup</p><p class="">-DJ then has the big brain plan, so Bridgette makes scary noises while Trent turn off the light</p><p class="">-Justin then ties a noose around Izzy´s neck and holds her up by it</p><p class="">-Harold and Heather run out of the tent, scared for their lives, while Leshawna and Lindsay are still skeptic, and Cody just sighs some more because Gwen´s gone</p><p class="">-DJ then throws a fork to make Lindsay believe there´s a ghost as Izzy begins to laugh, scaring even Cody</p><p class="">-The three start running out of the tent, but Izzy then makes a dumb joke, and the three stop, realizing that it isn´t a ghost, it´s Izzy</p><p class="">-The remaining Gaffers then manage to stay inside the tent for the whole night, knowing that it´s just the Grips</p><p class="">-DJ is eliminated because Noah´s plan to vote him off worked, but before DJ could reveal the truth about Noah, to the others, he was carried away by Chef</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Masters of Disasters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killer Grips: Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Trent</p><p>Screaming Gaffers: Cody, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-During breakfast, Beth tells everyone about her boyfriend waiting back at home, who is a super model, though Heather claims that Beth´s obviously lying</p><p class="">-Meanwhile, Harold collects straws</p><p class="">-Beth then tells the others Brady´s measurements, but Justin shows the others that his measurements are written on the back of the model card</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Justin reveals that he will never forgive Beth for using him to cheat on her boyfriend</p><p class="">-During the Earthquake of Inevitable Pain, Bridgette and Trent decide to team up once more, due to Trent wanting to talk about the status of their relationship</p><p class="">-Meanwhile, Cody doesn´t even try in the challenge because he´s so sad that Gwen´s gone, so Harold motivates him by saying that Cody should continue on for her sake, too</p><p class="">-Cody, motivated by Harold´s nice words, tries his best</p><p class="">-Trent tries to ask Bridgette, but then, a manifesto hits him in the head and knocks him out clear</p><p class="">-Meanwhile, Cody is hit in the jaw by another manifesto, breaking it</p><p class="">-Even though the Grips all cross the finish line first, the Gaffers get the win of this part due to Cody´s broken jaw</p><p class="">-The Gaffers get a code, while the Grips get nothing to escape the submarine</p><p class="">-Beth tells her team about her boyfriend again, so Izzy yells at her that he doesn´t exist</p><p class="">-Lindsay takes leadership of her team once again, but Heather then starts to fight with her over who should enter the code, and the code falls into the water and gets ruined, which causes Leshawna to yell at the two of them to get their acts together</p><p class="">-After realizing that they´re about to die, Leshawna begins to cry, but hides it, and Harold points out that she doesn´t need to hide it due to having cried last episode</p><p class="">-However, Heather then realizes that Leshawna manipulated them, which makes all the Gaffers quite mad</p><p class="">-Noah pushes Izzy underwater so she would get them out, with upsets Izzy since she doesn´t want to drown</p><p class="">-Meanwhile, Harold uses the straws to create a snorkel and breathe underwater</p><p class="">-He then opens the lock and wins it for the Gaffers, which means the Grips head to the elimination ceremony once again, while the Gaffers get chips and soda</p><p class="">-Beth then once again talks about her boyfriend, but everyone yells at her, saying that he doesn´t exist</p><p class="">-In a confessional, she says that she really does have a boyfriend, and that she isn´t lonely before awkwardly laughing</p><p class="">-Noah is eliminated for being kinda useless and for having tried to drown Izzy, but Chef then reveals that it was only a reward challenge</p><p class="">-However, Chris points out that it wasn´t a reward challenge, and realizes that Chef had been in an alliance with Noah as security guards drag Noah away</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Full Metal Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killer Grips: Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Justin, Trent</p><p>Screaming Gaffers: Cody, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-Since the other Gaffers are mad at Leshawna for lying to them, she tries to make everyone forgive her by letting them go to the toilet first, which works on Harold</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Heather reveals that she´s kinda jealous of Leshawna after Harold told her what question he was asked on the Aftermath</p><p class="">-In another confessional, Harold reveals that he will make Leshawna trust him, and then use that trust just to take her to the final 3 and eliminate her so he can have his happy ending with Heather</p><p class="">-Leshawna drinks the weird juice that Chef made for Cody after Cody reveals that he doesn´t want it</p><p class="">-Lindsay and Trent decide to become the respective leaders of their teams, as Lindsay becomes Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness</p><p class="">-Trent almost jumps out of the plane eight times, and the ninth time, he actually jumps</p><p class="">-Beth offers that she´ll jump first so he can land on her to Justin after realizing that she screwed up, but Justin refuses and jumps out of the plane first</p><p class="">-Lindsay then orders the Gaffers to jump out of the plane, and they follow her commands, making her excited</p><p class="">-Lindsay decides that Harold should do the bombs, and he obliges</p><p class="">-In a confessional, he states that if he just goes along with Lindsay´s ideas, if they screw up, she will be eliminated and not him, so it´s better to just do what she says</p><p class="">-Izzy states that she is Explosivo and will do the bombs for her team</p><p class="">-While Harold creates something beautiful, Izzy just blows up stuff, so the Gaffers win the first round</p><p class="">-Lindsay steals Cody´s ideas and orders her team to build booby traps while the Grips just try to attack due to being under Izzy´s command</p><p class="">-Leshawna apologizes to everyone for lying to them but then farts and kills everyone, which cause the Grips to be stunned and caught in a booby trap</p><p class="">-They are then thrown back onto hill, causing Justin to cry over a scrath he has</p><p class="">-Beth then tells him that he isn´t ugly, but Justin yells at her that he needs these looks because it´s the only thing he has and runs to attack the Gaffers, but smells Leshawna´s farts and dies</p><p class="">-Lindsay uses Leshawna´s farts to defeat the other Grips, too, and the Gaffers win</p><p class="">-However, they get nothing</p><p class="">-Bridgette and Trent decide to talk as Heather trips and rolls down a hill</p><p class="">-Bridgette reveals that she feels bad for liking Trent so soon after having broken up with Geoff, but Trent promises that it´s fine</p><p class="">-And then, the two kiss, as Heather falls into fireworks, starting them and dying in the process</p><p class="">-Izzy is eliminated for causing her team´s loss twice and being overall dangerous, however, before she goes, she blows up Chris´ Chris Statue, causing Chris to fall into despair</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Aftermath: II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hosts: Blaineley, Josh, Gwen</p><p>Peanut Gallery: Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Owen, Sadie</p><p>Guests: Geoff, DJ, Noah, Izzy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-And then, Izzy arrives at the Aftermath studio just as the intro plays to introduce the hosts and the peanut gallery</p><p class="">-As a new co-host, Gwen gets to intodruce the 6 members of the Peanut Gallery:</p><p class="">-Courtney, who is texting someone on her phone</p><p class="">-Eva, who is training with weights in her seat</p><p class="">-Ezekiel, who is studying for his upcoming home exams</p><p class="">-Katie and Sadie, who are EEEEEEEing so much that Josh´s ears almost explode</p><p class="">-And Owen, who farts</p><p class="">-Blaineley then introduces their first guest, the love-struck, challenge-throwing <strong class="">Geoff</strong>!</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Bridgette and Trent dance together, causing Geoff to become jealous</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-So, Bridgette ends up breaking up with Geoff since she just wants different things, and because she wants to win fairly, but the two decide to remain as friends</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Heather confronts Geoff about the fact that he has already thrown challenges twice, but Geoff argues that he never did so</em>
</p><p class="">-Geoff states that while he´s sad that he lost the shot at the million, he´s cool with it since he kinda deserved it for throwing challenges</p><p class="">-Blaineley then introduces the question for him:</p><p class="">-<em class="">Sorry to hear about the breakup, do you know that Trent &amp; Bridgette are getting shipped hard?</em></p><p class="">-Geoff then responds that he doesn´t know what that´s supposed to mean, so Blaineley shows him clips of Bridgette and Trent hanging out and kissing</p><p class="">-Geoff then yells that he knew she was cheating on him with Trent and runs away, crying</p><p class="">-While Gwen goes to try and comfort Geoff, Blaineley introduces the next guest, the lovable scaredy-cat <strong class="">DJ</strong>!</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-DJ confronts Noah about his alliance with Chef, so Noah blackmails him with the knowledge that Chef will rig the votes to get rid of him if he decides to be a snitch</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Leshawna and DJ then decide to get help, but DJ gets sick right after, too, so Leshawna´s all by herself</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-DJ then throws a fork to make Lindsay believe there´s a ghost as Izzy begins to laugh, scaring even Cody</em>
</p><p class="">-DJ is sad that he was eliminated and that he couldn´t tell his team about Noah´s illegal alliance with Chef before he left</p><p class="">-Blaineley then asks DJ the question for him:</p><p class="">-<em class="">How are you feeling today?</em></p><p class="">-DJ states that while he is sad, at least he wasn´t mauled by a shark like in Island, after which Blaineley introduces the shark that mauled DJ in an aquarium, causing DJ to run away, screaming</p><p class="">-Gwen then yells at Blaineley because what she´s doing is just inhumane</p><p class="">-And then, Josh announces that it´s time for a commercial break</p><p class="">-After the break, a video guest is pulled on camera, who introduces herself as Sanders and proceeds to inform them that treating the shark and DJ like that is highly immoral, but not long after, another woman comes in in a cop outfit, running from the cops, so Sanders has to cut the video message short</p><p class="">-Josh then introduces the next guest, the apathetic, snarky and antagonistic <strong class="">Noah</strong>!</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Beth blows up a quarantine bubble and the others push Noah inside while Izzy swears to find a cure</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Noah then makes fake blood to scare the Gaffers, but Lindsay recognizes the smell and they figure out it´s just ketchup</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Noah pushes Izzy underwater so she would get them out, with upsets Izzy since she doesn´t want to drown</em>
</p><p class="">-Noah then states that he thinks that Chef should have tried harder to help him during the competition, because then, both of them would have won</p><p class="">-In response, Josh just laughs and introduces the question for Noah:</p><p class="">-<em class="">How far do you think you would’ve gotten if you’re alliance with Chef stayed, and you weren’t voted off.</em></p><p class="">-Noah then states that, of course, he would have won, but also, since there was no contract, Noah would´ve just kept the entire million</p><p class="">-He then quickly adds on that he at least would´ve gotten to the merge if it hadn´t been for Izzy</p><p class="">-Not wanting to waste any time, Gwen then introduces the last guest of this episode, the Psycho Hose Beast who got 7th in Island, <strong class="">Izzy</strong>!</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-The three start running out of the tent, but Izzy then makes a dumb joke, and the three stop, realizing that it isn´t a ghost, it´s Izzy</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Beth tells her team about her boyfriend again, so Izzy yells at her that he doesn´t exist</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Lindsay steals Cody´s ideas and orders her team to build booby traps while the Grips just try to attack due to being under Izzy´s command</em>
</p><p class="">-Izzy then expresses that she isn´t mad at anyone for voting for her, but Explosivo is, and in a clip, Gwen sees that Izzy built bombs into the trailers and blew them up while everyone was at the elimination ceremony</p><p class="">-Blaineley then states that Izzy got no questions because no one likes her and announces that the viewers will be able to vote for 2 things once again</p><p class="">-First up, the fourth and final co-host will be chosen by the viewers, and they can choose from every previous contestant who isn´t in the game at this point in time, including the Peanut Gallery</p><p class="">-And second up, the viewers will be able to vote for one of the teams to get a secret special advantage during their next elimination ceremony!</p><p class="">-As a last surprise, Blaineley announces that she will lock Izzy into the shark tank to see who´s stronger, but Gwen tries to stop her, and the two fight, while Josh cheers because CAT FIGHTS</p><p class="">-And that was Total. Drama. Action. Aftermath!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 10th Place Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killer Grips: Beth, Bridgette, Justin, Trent</p><p>Screaming Gaffers: Cody, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-In the morning, Harold and Heather are furiously making out</p><p class="">-Meanwhile, Lindsay helps Cody eat with his broken jaw, while everyone shuns Leshawna</p><p class="">-During the shunning, Leshawna is taken by an intern</p><p class="">-Beth continues to talk about her boyfriend Brady to her team, annoying them</p><p class="">-Justin yells at Beth to shut up about her boyfriend, slightly scaring her</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Beth states that she really does have a boyfriend</p><p class="">-In another confessional, Harold is shown using a computer he stole from Chris to look up Beth´s boyfriend</p><p class="">-Justin then walks away from Beth, causing her to get captured as Bridgette and Trent are too distracted by each other´s company</p><p class="">-As Lindsay commands, Harold tries to open the Gaffer´s vault as Heather quietly cheers him on</p><p class="">-However, Cody decides to try himself, thinking about possible passwords as Harold tells him that he´s wrong</p><p class="">-Beth yells a fact about Brady through the vault´s door, annoying her team even more</p><p class="">-While Cody tries to crack the safe, Harold explains to Lindsay what they´re supposed to do, and she tries the code from her school locker, which fails</p><p class="">-However, in another confessional, Harold looks up the code to Chris´ old school locker, and finds it on a fansite made by a certain Sierra</p><p class="">-Harold then tells Lindsay to try the code, and they get it right and save Leshawna as the Grips decide to just leave Beth in the vault after she mentions Brady once again</p><p class="">-The Grips actually manage to arrive at the bank first and start the robbery</p><p class="">-They successfully rob the money from none other than... Courtney!</p><p class="">-Courtney then tells the Grips that she´ll win the money with no issues, but Chef corrects her, stating that she is only an intern and has no shot to win the million</p><p class="">-After Courtney gives the prize to the Grips, Chef tells her to go check up on Beth</p><p class="">-When Courtney arrives, Beth tells her about her boyfriend, and Courtney tells her that she believes her</p><p class="">-In a confessional, however, Courtney reveals that she doesn´t believe Beth at all, but needs someone in an alliance with her so she could at least get half the million</p><p class="">-Harold uses his mad skillz to build the better go-kart, however, Chris then reveals that in a vote during the Aftermath, the Grips won an important advantage:</p><p class="">-Wheels!</p><p class="">-So, the Grips manage to race faster with their wheels</p><p class="">-Harold then suggests that the Gaffers use their feet to move the go-kart and they do so and quickly catch up to the Grips</p><p class="">-However, Trent then shakes his body to the left 9 times, causing their go-kart to hit the Gaffers´ go-kart</p><p class="">-Due to that, the Grips manage to win the go-kart race, winning invincibility and tap water in the process</p><p class="">-Before the elimination ceremony, Harold asks Beth when she met Brady, and after she tells him the date, Harold reveals that Brady, a real person, was in Paris at the time, and thus, Beth couldn´t have met him then</p><p class="">-Beth struggles to think of an explanation, but begs Harold not to tell the others, and he promises that he won´t if she joins him in an alliance, to which she agrees</p><p class="">-Heather is eliminated due to Leshawna, Lindsay and Cody all voting for her because they dislike her</p><p class="">-However, before she goes, she kisses Harold once more</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. One Million Bucks, B.C.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killer Grips: Beth, Bridgette, Justin, Trent</p><p>Screaming Gophers: Cody, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay</p><p>Others: Chris (host), Chef (co-host), Courtney (intern)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-During the morning, Justin and Cody talk about what Justin´s prettiest feature is while Leshawna argues with Lindsay over the spa day lies</p><p class="">-Courtney pulls the Grips, except for Beth, aside and tells them that she will do her best to help them during challenges as long as they don´t eliminate Beth, because the two have "become friends"</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Bridgette states that she feels as though Courtney is lying to her, but quickly brushes it off</p><p class="">-The campers then change into their Stone Age costumes</p><p class="">-Beth compliments Justin, but he just ignores her since he´s still mad that she used him to cheat on her boyfriend</p><p class="">-Harold tries to collect firewood, but he is then attacked by woolly beavers while Beth tells Trent about Brady, annoying him</p><p class="">-Leshawna saves Harold´s life while Lindsay orders him to make a fire, but he doesn´t listen to her</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Lindsay complains that no one is listening to her anymore</p><p class="">-Courtney then gives Trent a lighter she smuggled from the utility closet, but the lighter is discovered by Chef after Trent starts it up 9 times before deciding to use it</p><p class="">-Meanwhile, Leshawna tries to start a fire using the flintstones, but fails, giving Bridgette enough time to start a fire with her flintstones</p><p class="">-Leshawna then complains that it isn´t possible to start a fire with her flintstones, but Lindsay then manages to do it immediately</p><p class="">-The first match is Trent v Leshawna, and while Trent has the bigger bone, Leshawna manages to push him off using her brute strength, giving the Gaffers 1 point</p><p class="">-The second match is Beth v Lindsay, but the horn blows Lindsay of immediately, and she falls into the tar pit, giving the Grips 1 point</p><p class="">-Justin helps her out of the pit, and she tells him that the tar is good for the skin, so he decides he should try it as well</p><p class="">-The third match is Justin v Harold, but both end up falling into the pit, tying the scores</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Justin reveals that the tar really is good for his skin</p><p class="">-The last match is Bridgette v Cody, which Cody manages to win, so the Gaffers win once again</p><p class="">-Even though the Gaffers win the feast, Courtney smuggles some nice food to the Grips, which the 5 enjoy</p><p class="">-Harold tells Bridgette about the evidence that Beth lied about Brady</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Bridgette then begins worrying if she should use that information to convince her teammates to vote off Beth or not</p><p class="">-In another confessional, Justin reveals that he had never previously noticed how cute Courtney is</p><p class="">-Beth tells Courtney that Brady is actually fake, and Courtney acts like she´s surprised, even though she really isn´t</p><p class="">-Beth then also tells her that she really likes Justin, but he´s mad at her because of the whole Brady thing, and Courtney promises to help her</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Courtney reveals that she didn´t think keeping a stable alliance would be this hard</p><p class="">-Beth gets the most votes after Bridgette decides to tell everyone about her lying about Brady, but it turns out that it was only a reward challenge</p><p class="">-However, Beth is angry at Bridgette for telling everyone, and Bridgette feels bad about it because she hates drama</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Bridgette explained that she didn´t want to cause any drama, but she was just so worried about her or Trent getting eliminated after the last challenge</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killer Grips: Beth, Bridgette, Justin, Trent</p><p>Screaming Gophers: Cody, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay</p><p>Others: Chris (host), Chef (co-host), Courtney (intern)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-During the morning, Justin asks Courtney how she manages to stay so cute even though her face is so hideously deformed, upsetting her</p><p class="">-Beth tries to apologize to Justin, but he just ignores her</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Justin reveals that he´s gonna be the bigger person and just ignore Beth, until he´ll convince everyone to eliminate her</p><p class="">-In another confessional, Courtney asks herself who could have told Bridgette about Beth´s secret, deciding that she should look at the footage to find out</p><p class="">-The Gaffers have to push Chef´s dummy across a football field, but after he continiuously teases all of them, Leshawna uses her very strong muscles to push Chef across all by herself</p><p class="">-Lindsay congratulates Leshawna</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Leshawna realizes that they might finally start to forgive her for the spa incident, making her incredibly excited</p><p class="">-The Grips have to run through tires, which they manage to do</p><p class="">-And then, they have to complete an obstacle course, and Chris tells them about the real challenge</p><p class="">-In the first match, Beth and Cody have to do a boxing match with marshmallows</p><p class="">-While Beth initially manages to beat Cody, she then takes a bite of his marshmallow glove</p><p class="">-Courtney then yells at Beth, but while she does, her phone falls out of her pocket, and Harold takes it to find exclusive information on the Total Drama Website</p><p class="">-After the match resumes, Justin actually cheers for Beth, making her excited, but in the end, Cody manages to beat her because she was distracted, while he does flawless slow-motion</p><p class="">-The challenge then pits Trent against Harold in a match of badminton</p><p class="">-Harold then gives Beth Courtney´s phone, and she sees what Harold saw earlier</p><p class="">-Due to Trent trying to start the match 9 times, Harold beats him at badminton, giving the Gaffers their second point</p><p class="">-After the match, Leshawna teases the Grips, saying their chances of winning are as real as Beth´s boyfriend, which upsets Beth so much that she reveals that Leshawna had been insulting all of them behind their backs when she went to the spa</p><p class="">-Everyone except Harold is then mad at Leshawna, with Lindsay even yelling at her</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Harold reveals that he isn´t mad because if he was, he might hurt his alliance with Leshawna more than anything</p><p class="">-Next, Justin and Lindsay have to wrestle in a kiddie ball pit</p><p class="">-Lindsay seems to be beating Justin, but then, a kid comes and calls her their mother before Chef rescues them, distracting Lindsay for long enough to let Justin beat her, wining the Grips´ first point</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Leshawna confesses that she doesn´t want to play, but that she just wants to hide behind the bleachers instead, away from everyone</p><p class="">-Bridgette and Leshawna then have to make a Slam Dunk, with Bridgette making a very athletic and sportsy one with multiple flips</p><p class="">-Leshawna just throws the ball at Courtney, which causes her to fall onto the trampoline and be thrown into the basket</p><p class="">-Even though Chris enjoys the suffering of Courtney, he decides to give the point to the Grips, since Bridgette´s Slam Dunk was way more complicated</p><p class="">-Courtney pulls the Grips aside to tell them what kind of cheer they should do, while the Gaffers continue to fight</p><p class="">-Lindsay orders the Gaffers to cheer for France, but they don´t really want to</p><p class="">-Harold then suggests they cheer for the creator of the pom poms, while Cody keeps arguing with Leshawna because of her insults</p><p class="">-After Chris tells the Gaffers they have to cheer first, Lindsay tries to declare that they will cheer for France, but Leshawna interrupts her with a cheer complimenting everybody</p><p class="">-The Gaffers seem to be winning, but the Grips then perform a cheer consisting only of Chris´ name and win the challenge</p><p class="">-Leshawna, disappointed that she´ll probably go home next, is approached by Beth, who, since they both lied during the season, tells her that she can count her as a friend</p><p class="">-Courtney then finally finds out that Harold had told Bridgette about Beth´s secret and swears revenge</p><p class="">-Cody is eliminated due to Harold convincing Lindsay to forgive Leshawna, and the three deciding to vote him off as a result</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dial M for Merger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killer Grips: Beth, Bridgette, Justin, Trent</p><p>Screaming Gaffers: Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-During the morning, however, everyone else is still very mad at Leshawna</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Harold states that he will probably have to make another contestant more hatable to keep Leshawna around a bit longer for his alliance</p><p class="">-Lindsay tries to enter the girls´ trailer and falls into a pit before Trent is shot with 9 tranquilizer darts and falls into it as well</p><p class="">-Bridgette jumps in after him while Beth, Justin and Leshawna hide in the boys´ trailer, locking Harold out in the process</p><p class="">-Beth becomes increasingly worried about what happened to Harold, but Justin calms her down by telling her to focus on his beauty</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Justin reveals that while he might hate Beth now, he still doesn´t want her to have a panic attack</p><p class="">-However, a gas bomb is then thrown into the trailer, which knocks out the trio</p><p class="">-When waking up, Beth accidentally hits Justin in the face and gives him a black eye, which makes him declare himself as a hideous freak</p><p class="">-In another confessional, Justin reveals that he will never forgive Beth</p><p class="">-Lindsay claims that she has experience and orders the Grips to let her defuse the bomb</p><p class="">-However, Chris then reveals that the teams have merged now, which Leshawna complains about</p><p class="">-Justin accidentally finds an exit and decides that this will be the start of a relationship with his brain</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Justin reveals that he has now formed an alliance with his own brain</p><p class="">-During the first part of the challenge, Leshawna and Harold decide to put Beth into their alliance, which she agrees to</p><p class="">-Beth and Lindsay fight after they get stuck because they wanted to go together</p><p class="">-Leshawna gets stuck, but is saved by Harold before Justin trips and falls into the lasers, but saves himself with his mirror</p><p class="">-Bridgette uses her athletic skills to get the bag, and then breaks the glass with a kick</p><p class="">-Chris then announces that he´s gonna blow everyone up</p><p class="">-Beth runs to hug Lindsay and Justin, Bridgette hugs Trent, and Harold hugs Leshawna</p><p class="">-Bridgette uses her grappling hook to save everyone</p><p class="">-They then have to disarm a bomb, and Bridgette decides to share her tools with everyone, and then apologizes to Beth</p><p class="">-Beth then decides to forgive her and they hug, making Lindsay jealous</p><p class="">-Lindsay decides to cut the blue wire of her bomb, does so, and wins</p><p class="">-Justin´s brain decides to cut the red wire, and he wins as well</p><p class="">-Trent cuts all 3 wires 3 times, and gets blown up as a result</p><p class="">-However, everyone else is blown up, and all seven of them have stay in tomato juice</p><p class="">-Courtney then takes all of Harold´s clothes and burns them as revenge for Beth´s secret</p><p class="">-Meanwhile, Justin keeps crying about being a hideously deformed circus freak, but Beth tells him that he´s still beautiful, and Justin decides to forgive Beth as the two hug</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Beth reveals that her mother always said that it matters who you are, and not how you look, but even then, her mother called her ugly</p><p class="">-Then, Chris reveals that Bridgette, Justin, and Lindsay all get a trip to the cheese factory, which all three of them are happy about</p><p class="">-He also reveals that another contestant will return during the next episode</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Super Hero-ld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Contestants: Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent</p><p>Staff: Chris (host), Chef (co-host), Courtney (intern)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-DJ returns as a fan favorite</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Harold states that he needs more allies, considering he only really has Leshawna, and that DJ would be a great option</p><p class="">-Justin convinces Beth and Lindsay to join an alliance with him, which Courtney overhears</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Courtney decides that she could need some more allies in case she had to backstab Beth, and Justin and Lindsay would be stupid enough to get manipulated</p><p class="">-Bridgette shares the cheese she got from the cheese factory with everyone, but Beth is still mad at her</p><p class="">-Chris and Chef fall, so Chris orders Courtney to get a bandage for him</p><p class="">-Chris reveals that everyone will have to make a superhero costume for the challenge</p><p class="">-After Courtney gets the bandages, she approaches Justin and Lindsay to ask if they would be interested in an alliance with her</p><p class="">-Justin immediately agrees to it while Lindsay decides to think about it</p><p class="">-Chef, under the alias of Pythonicus will try to sabotage the contestants´ work</p><p class="">-Beth comes out as the Human Cricket, which she made with Courtney´s help, whose superpower it is to make annoying sounds, and gets 8/10</p><p class="">-Bridgette comes out as Steel Woman, who is as hard as steel, but she trips and scrapes her knee, which is why she only get 1/10, since her superpower is fake</p><p class="">-DJ comes out as Lumber Man, who can talk to plants, and gets a 3/10</p><p class="">-Harold comes out as Captain Alberta, who can fart loudly, and he gets a 7/10</p><p class="">-Justin comes out as Timber Man, who can throw timber, and gets a 2/10</p><p class="">-Leshawna comes out as Super Aqua Chick and sprays Courtney with water, getting a 7/10</p><p class="">-Lindsay comes out as Wonder Woman, who wonders a lot, and gets a 10/10</p><p class="">-Courtney is upset by that because she thinks Beth should have won, but Lindsay then cries because Courtney stepped on her invisible jet, so Beth loses 2 points</p><p class="">-Trent is the last one to perform, as the Nine All Seeing Eyes, but he only gets 2 points because Chris doesn´t like the number 9</p><p class="">-Lindsay takes everyone except Courtney on a ride on her invisible jet, and they fly off on it, shocking Courtney</p><p class="">-The potato sack screams for help as she is being held hostage</p><p class="">-Lindsay fails the challenge completely and doesn´t even have a time because of it</p><p class="">-Harold impresses everyone with his mad skills and gets 36 seconds, thanks to his disgusting super farts</p><p class="">-Leshawna and Justin both fail as well</p><p class="">-Beth uses her superpower to make everyone lose more time</p><p class="">-Trent finishes in 1 minute and 36 seconds</p><p class="">-Bridgette finishes in 47 seconds because of the noise distracting her</p><p class="">-The noise makes DJ pass out and he loses completely</p><p class="">-Beth manages to finish in 30 seconds and wins invincibility</p><p class="">-Harold proposes an alliance to DJ, and DJ agrees to it</p><p class="">-Meanwhile, Courtney takes the springs off of Beth´s feet, revealing that Beth had a hidden advantage in the obstacle course</p><p class="">-In a confessional, DJ states that he watched the show when he wasn´t in the game and knows that Harold is trying to manipulate him</p><p class="">-In another confessional, Courtney decides that she needs to get rid of Lindsay as soon as possible, and that Harold might be willing to help her if she shows him the footage of DJ´s confessional so he´s prepared for DJ´s eventual betrayal</p><p class="">-Courtney tells Harold about DJ´s plan to backstab him and he promises to vote off Lindsay, however, he then decides to convince Leshawna, Lindsay and Beth to vote off DJ so he couldn´t betray him</p><p class="">-Courtney, however, notices what he is doing while looking over the security footage again and orders Beth and Justin to vote for him</p><p class="">-Beth tells DJ about Courtney´s plan in order to warn him, not knowing that DJ isn´t on Harold´s side</p><p class="">-DJ then convinces Bridgette and Trent to vote for Harold as well, to which they agree</p><p class="">-In the end, Harold is voted off with 5 votes against him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Aftermath: III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hosts: Blaineley, Josh, Gwen, Duncan</p><p>Peanut Gallery: Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Owen, Sadie</p><p>Guests: Heather, Cody, Harold</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-Harold then arrives in the Aftermath studio just as the intro plays to introduce the hosts and the peanut gallery</p><p class="">-As a new co-host, Duncan gets to intodruce the 6 members of the Peanut Gallery:</p><p class="">-Eva, who is training with weights in her seat</p><p class="">-Ezekiel, who is studying for his upcoming home exams</p><p class="">-Katie and Sadie, who are EEEEEEEing so much that Josh´s ears almost explode</p><p class="">-Noah, who is reading an old book</p><p class="">-And Owen, who farts</p><p class="">-Duncan then also introduces the first guest: the queen of mean and most likely most despised contestant, <strong class="">Heather</strong></p><p class="">
  <em class="">-However, Heather then realizes that Leshawna manipulated them, which makes all the Gaffers quite mad</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-And then, the two kiss, as Heather falls into fireworks, starting them and dying in the process</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-As Lindsay commands, Harold tries to open the Gaffer´s vault as Heather quietly cheers him on</em>
</p><p class="">-Heather complains that she deserved that money more than anyone else, except maybe Harold, because she´s been playing the game well ever since season 1</p><p class="">-However, Duncan then asks her why she hasn´t won if she played so well, which makes her angry</p><p class="">-Blaineley then asks Heather the only viewer question of this episode:</p><p class=""><a class="" href="https://www.reddit.com/user/No_Narwhal_1312/">u/No_Narwhal_1312</a> asks: Does Heather regret her mean girl antics?</p><p class="">-Heather answers by explaining that she doesn´t regret doing anything that helped her win, and the only thing she does regret is to have refused to have her head shaved, because she would have won if she hadn´t</p><p class="">-Duncan and Gwen both burst out laughing, and when Josh asks them why, they explain that Heather never would have won, since everyone would have tried to stop her from winning if she went up against Lindsay or Tyler</p><p class="">-Gwen then introduces their next guest, the Geek who got 13th place in Island: <strong class="">Cody</strong></p><p class="">
  <em class="">-While Cody tries to crack the safe, Harold explains to Lindsay what they´re supposed to do, and she tries the code from her school locker, which fails</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-The last match is Bridgette v Cody, which Cody manages to win, so the Gaffers win once again</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Harold then suggests they cheer for the creator of the pom poms, while Cody keeps arguing with Leshawna because of her insults</em>
</p><p class="">-Duncan asks him how it feels to be eliminated by Harold of all people, and Cody responds by saying that he was at least good enough to not be the first boot, angering Duncan</p><p class="">-Eva says that Duncan should not be mad that he was the first boot, since he was at least allowed to participate in the season</p><p class="">-Since there are no questions for Cody, Blaineley reveals that it´s time for a commercial break</p><p class="">-After the break, Blaineley welcomes their last guest of the day, the manipulative and overconfident <strong class="">Harold</strong></p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Courtney then finally finds out that Harold had told Bridgette about Beth´s secret and swears revenge</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-Courtney then takes all of Harold´s clothes and burns them as revenge for Beth´s secret</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">-In another confessional, Courtney decides that she needs to get rid of Lindsay as soon as possible, and that Harold might be willing to help her if she shows him the footage of DJ´s confessional so he´s prepared for DJ´s eventual betrayal</em>
</p><p class="">-When Harold enters the studio and sees Heather, the two immediately begin making out again</p><p class="">-Duncan then introduces his favorite segment of the day: Get the Geek</p><p class="">-He pulls up a curtain and reveals all the losers who lost this season, having convinced them that Harold is the sole reason all of them were eliminated</p><p class="">-As Harold and Heather run away screaming while most eliminated contestants chase after them, Duncan falls over from laughing so hard</p><p class="">-Gwen just gives him a dissaproving look</p><p class="">-And the episode ends with Duncan releasing his final suprise: A bear that wants to eat Harold</p><p class="">-Luckily, Gwen stops him in time</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Princess Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Contestants: Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent</p><p>Staff: Chris (host), Chef (co-host)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-After the last episodes full of Action, Chris decides to re-introduce the final eight!</p><p class="">-Lindsay, the dimwitted second place of Island</p><p class="">-Leshawna, whose lively personality helped her reach the final five in the previous season</p><p class="">-Trent, whose deep and mysterious obsession with the number nine led him to find a girlfriend</p><p class="">-Bridgette, the surfer girl, ready to win after just barely making the merge last season</p><p class="">-Justin, the jaw-dropping man candy turned ugly by "hideous deformities"</p><p class="">-DJ, the friendly teddy bear returnee who managed to give the boot to Harold</p><p class="">-Beth, a wannabe underdog who managed to go from third boot to final eight</p><p class="">-And a new competitor: The previous intern Courtney, who is now back in the game so Chris isn´t sued</p><p class="">-Of course, Trent decides to hold a burrito creation contest for fun</p><p class="">-Courtney isn´t interested in competing, however</p><p class="">-Lindsay and Beth make a BFF together, over which the two bond even further, which is large enough for Trent</p><p class="">-Leshawna makes a sexy burrito of herself, which is somewhat disturbing</p><p class="">-Justin also makes a sexy burrito of himself, which is also somewhat disturbing</p><p class="">-Bridgette and DJ make a vegetarian burrito, which automatically wins because Trent is Bridgette´s boyfriend</p><p class="">-Justin is poetically whining about how hideous he now is, saying that his wound is destroying his entire life</p><p class="">-He then goes on to complain that he should have won because his burrito is the sexiest</p><p class="">-Courtney then declares that she´ll keep out of the situation so she won´t lose track of the actual competition</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Justin notices that maybe he should allow Courtney into his alliance, since having Lindsay, Beth, Courtney, his brain and himself in one alliance would guarantee them to be the final four</p><p class="">-Justin flirts with Courtney, but accidentally insults her</p><p class="">-She yells at him, but then Chef appears and announces the start of the next challenge</p><p class="">-Chris lets everyone try on the glass slipper, but it fits no one</p><p class="">-Beth tells Lindsay that they´re still BFFs, even though Lindsay has enormous feet</p><p class="">-Courtney then steals the slipper and forces it on before it shatters, which Chris counts as winning the princess role</p><p class="">-While rubbing her victory in everyone else´s faces, the slipper shatters, and a piece of it is flung against Justin´s head, giving him another black eye</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Justin says that he likes Courtney a lot, even though she ruined his entire life again</p><p class="">-Chris then assigns everyone else roles: Beth is the ugly stepsister, Bridgette is goldilocks, DJ is a dwarf, Justin is a frog prince, Leshawna is a witch, Lindsay is sleeping beauty and Trent is little red riding hood</p><p class="">-Beth trips on the apples and falls off the bridge, thus losing the challenge</p><p class="">-DJ is pushed off the bridge by Chef, so he has lost the challenge as well</p><p class="">-Justin then sabotages Lindsay´s attempt by cutting one of the bridge ropes, making her fall and lose</p><p class="">-In a confessional, he explains that if Lindsay is more desperate to be voted off, making her agree to be in an alliance with Courtney would become easier</p><p class="">-Chef´s axe is caught in Justin´s helmet, so he headbutts Chef and makes it across the bridge</p><p class="">-Trent tries to swing across the bridge with Chef´s hair, but just falls instead</p><p class="">-Bridgette uses her athletic skills to jump over Chef and make it across the bridge</p><p class="">-Leshawna uses her muscle strength to push Chef off the bridge</p><p class="">-Courtney then sings a song to encourage Justin, Bridgette and Leshawna</p><p class="">-Justin realizes that Courtney has both inner and outer beauty, shocking Beth</p><p class="">-In a confessional, she reveals that she believed they might get together</p><p class="">-Courtney kisses a frog and then throws it at Justin in disgust</p><p class="">-Chris then announces that he will sell Princess Courtney CDs</p><p class="">-Justin manages to flirt with Courtney without insulting her for once</p><p class="">-As Chef rides off with Courtney, she encourages Justin with a kiss</p><p class="">-Justin and Leshawna decide to team up to defeat the dragon</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Justin explains that if Leshawna was in his future alliance, it would become unstoppable</p><p class="">-In another confessional, Leshawna explains that Bridgette is really fit, so she´s got to go if Leshawna wants a chance at the million</p><p class="">-However, Bridgette manages to trick the two, and the dragon trips on Leshawna, trapping her underneath its foot</p><p class="">-Bridgette almost manages to slay the dragon, but Courtney throws her tiara at her, giving Justin the opportunity to claim victory</p><p class="">-He then slays the dragon and climbs the tower before Chris advertises the Princess Courtney Doll</p><p class="">-On the tower, Chris reveals that Courtney and Justin must fight</p><p class="">-Justin gives away his sword since he doesn´t want to fight her, so Courtney hits him with it, pushing him off the tower</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Justin complains that these new bruises have made him the ugliest being on the planet before realizing that Courtney might not really care about him at all</p><p class="">-Beth overhears the confessional and tells Justin that he´s still very handsome when he leaves</p><p class="">-Thinking that only his true love could find him attractive after what his face has gone through, he kisses Beth, and the two become a couple</p><p class="">-Justin manages to convince Beth, Lindsay and Leshawna to join his alliance</p><p class="">-Courtney then convinces Trent and Bridgette to vote for Justin, since Leshawna is targetting Bridgette</p><p class="">-When they ask how Courtney knows, she reveals that she still has access to the Total Drama site, like she did in her internship</p><p class="">-While Justin wants to eliminate Courtney, she´s got immunity, so Leshawna proposes they vote off Bridgette, to which everyone else agrees</p><p class="">-DJ decides to vote off Beth, since she had an alliance with Courtney before</p><p class="">-In the end, Bridgette is eliminated, and after a kiss from Trent, leaves the show with a smile</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Get a Clue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Contestants: Beth, Courtney, DJ, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent</p><p>Staff: Chris (host), Chef (co-host)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-While eating, Trent finds a USB stick in his breakfast burrito</p><p class="">-Realizing that it must be a challenge, Beth proposes that they should search for something to stick the stick in</p><p class="">-Trent suggests that they use Courtney´s phone, since she revealed to him that she still has it</p><p class="">-She wants to refuse, but Justin just takes it from her and puts the stick in</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Courtney complains about Justin having survived the elimination, since he now dislikes her, which isn´t good for her strategy</p><p class="">-The remaining seven contestants then see Chris´ message, but Trent decides not to participate in the challenge so he can mourn Bridgette, even though she´s not dead</p><p class="">-Lindsay tries to piece together Chris´ clues and comes to the conclusion that Chris is buried alive</p><p class="">-Courtney calls that idea stupid and then leaves to try her own idea to win</p><p class="">-Beth, Justin and Leshawna dig into the ground with Lindsay, while Trent and DJ go with Courtney</p><p class="">-However, when Courtney explains her reasoning, Beth, Justin and Leshawna go with her, upsetting Lindsay</p><p class="">-Beth lightly teases Lindsay</p><p class="">-Courtney ends up cracking the safe and demands a prize</p><p class="">-Everyone is disgusted when they see Chris eating black licorice, Beth even hugs Justin due to how disgusted she feels</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Justin talks about how Beth must be his soulmate, since she still finds him attractive, even though he has hideous deformities, but he is still angry at her, since she lied to him about Brady</p><p class="">-Chris informs them of the next part of the challenge, the clue gathering</p><p class="">-Courtney then insults Lindsay behind her back for her digging idea, but Leshawna defends her, and the two fight</p><p class="">-Courtney then fake apologizes and manipulates Lindsay into a spa session to get her prints</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Courtney compliments herself for being so good at the game</p><p class="">-Justin tries to get Leshawna´s prints, but instead, she gets his</p><p class="">-Lindsay tries to get Courtney´s prints after her shower, but the water ruins them</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Leshawna talks about how Courtney should learn some respect before a barrel falls and traps her, letting Courtney get her prints</p><p class="">-Beth manipulates Lindsay by telling her her retainer fell into her spaghetti</p><p class="">-Lindsay tries to fish it out to help Beth, but fails, since it never fell</p><p class="">-Beth then manages to get Lindsay´s prints twice, which she shares with Justin</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Lindsay says that maybe she should quit, since she´s obviously too dumb to win the competition, but then slaps herself and declares that Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness will not lose</p><p class="">-DJ makes sandwiches for Trent, and manages to get his prints with them</p><p class="">-Chris collects everyone´s prints, and shakes his head at Lindsay and Trent, who have none</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Trent reveals that he has given up on the competition now that Bridgette is gone</p><p class="">-Courtney then whines to Chris that she wants a prize for getting two prints, so Chris gives her a bag of orange chips out of annoyance</p><p class="">-On the train, Chris takes the prints of Beth, Courtney and DJ himself</p><p class="">-Chris announces a party, but then the lights turn off and the seven contestants find Chris´ corpse on the floor</p><p class="">-Courtney yells that he can´t be dead since she hasn´t won yet and then kicks his dead body a few times</p><p class="">-Everyone else panics while DJ gives Chris CPR, which doesn´t help at all</p><p class="">-Beth and DJ run around while freaking out, but Justin manages to at least calm Beth down</p><p class="">-In another confessional, Justin decides that maybe he shouldn´t stay mad at Beth</p><p class="">-Lindsay tells everyone of her experience with the cheerleading bus, and then decides that they should get fruit punch for Chris</p><p class="">-Leshawna then suggests that they could check for the engineer for help</p><p class="">-Beth tries the phone to the engine, but no one answers</p><p class="">-Lindsay decides to keep quiet before Courtney rages and kicks Chris´ corpse a few more times</p><p class="">-Courtney explains that the train must be fake</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Beth says that Courtney may have helped her before, but now she isn´t as nice</p><p class="">-Lindsay draws the outline of the body with lip gloss before Courtney commands Justin to go outside</p><p class="">-Justin refuses, though, so Leshawna does it after complaining that Courtney could do it herself</p><p class="">-Leshawna gets hurt outside and falls unconscious before the lights turn off and the corpse disappears</p><p class="">-Justin then suggests that the murderer might be one of them</p><p class="">-Courtney then calls all the others idiots before checking the other carts</p><p class="">-Lindsay dusts the place for prints, and Beth finds a blonde hair near the crime scene</p><p class="">-Beth and DJ then hook Lindsay</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Beth reveals that the hot girl never survives horror movies, and since murder is hoorible, that must mean Lindsay won´t survive, which means she´s the murderer</p><p class="">-Lindsay tries to get everyone to investigate, since she isn´t the murderer, but everyone, except Justin, follows Courtney instead</p><p class="">-In a confessionl, Beth says that while she loves Lindsay, Lindsay just is way less smart than Courtney</p><p class="">-In another confessional, Justin wonders why Beth just gave up on her best friend so easily</p><p class="">-Beth and DJ throw a few things under the wheels to stop the train, but DJ just ends up coated in feathers</p><p class="">-Justin finds a napkin with orange fingerprints on it, making Lindsay gasp and yell that she found the real murderer</p><p class="">-She explains that the orange prints came from Courtney, since she was the only one who ate her orange chips</p><p class="">-When Beth checks if the fingerprints from Courtney and the napin are the same, the turn out to be just that</p><p class="">-Courtney tries to defend herself, but Chris walks in and announces that Lindsay won the challenge since she figured out the identity of the murderer</p><p class="">-As a prize, Detective Lindsay, Her Hotness has immunity and can go to the movies with a person of her choice</p><p class="">-Beth gushes about how excited she is to watch a movie again, but Lindsay chooses to go with Justin, instead</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Lindsay explains that Beth has manipulated and underestimated her the entire episode, so she is done playing nice</p><p class="">-In another confessional, Leshawna, who finally woke up, says that Beth deserved to not go after she hasn´t supported her best friend during the episode</p><p class="">-In yet another confessional, Beth complains about how Lindsay is a really bad friend for trying to make her jealous, which she totally isn´t, since she doesn´t care</p><p class="">-During the movie, Lindsay and Justin bond, and Lindsay shoves Beth´s friendship bracelet deep in her pocket</p><p class="">-Chris then goes on a date with his fake corpse just as Beth can be heard screaming in the background</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p class="">-Lindsay decides that just making Beth jealous isn´t enough for her revenge, so she decides to get Beth eliminated</p><p class="">-Lindsay manages to convince Leshawna pretty easily, and then gets DJ and Trent to vote with her by saying that the four could form an alliance to get Courtney out afterwards</p><p class="">-Justin decides to vote Courtney off, and the rest of the alliance agrees, even though half of it is actually voting for Beth</p><p class="">-Lindsay then convinces Courtney to vote for Beth, since Courtney would be eliminated if Beth wasn´t</p><p class="">-DJ actually ends up betraying Lindsay and voting for Courtney, but Beth is still eliminated with four votes for her</p><p class="">-Lindsay just gives her a wave and a sly smile before Beth has to leave</p><p class="">-Justin yells to her that he forgives her and he will win for the both of them as Beth is driven away</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Rock n'Rule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Contestants: Courtney, DJ, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent</p><p>Staff: Chris (host), Chef (co-host)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-In the morning, Lindsay sings a song poorly, so Courtney yells at her</p><p class="">-However, Leshawna then defends Lindsay and yells back at Courtney while Lindsay does her make-up</p><p class="">-Courtney then calls Lindsay dumb, so Lindsay continues singing just to spite Courtney</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Lindsay says that she might forget things easily, but she isn´t as dumb as everyone says she is, and she will prove it</p><p class="">-Meanwhile, DJ tries to motivate Trent to win, but Trent misses Bridgette too much to really respond</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Justin says that he might have usually enjoyed such a movie challenge, but Lindsay´s singing during their movie night gave him too much of a headache</p><p class="">-Before the challenge, Chris pulls DJ from the rest of the group and tells him to sabotage the others for some money</p><p class="">-DJ initially refuses, asking why Chris wants him to, but Chris explains that DJ is the only one not involved in any drama, and that´s hurting the ratings</p><p class="">-DJ still refuses to sabotage for them, so Chris tells him that Momma DJ has gotten into some pretty nasty debt, that Chris would cover if DJ stirred up enough drama</p><p class="">-DJ then caves in and agrees to be the saboteur</p><p class="">-Everyone shows up late to the challenge, making Courtney worry</p><p class="">-Chris reveals that the electrocution in the first part of the challenge may render some of them unable to use their phones, making Lindsay scream in terror</p><p class="">-Leshawna plays so hard that her guitar catches on fire, so she is electrocuted</p><p class="">-DJ trips during playing and falls off the stage, so he gets electrocuted</p><p class="">-Lindsay asks for a prettier guitar, but that means she isn´t playing any notes, and is electrocuted</p><p class="">-Under the stage, DJ sabotages the machines to make Justin´s guitar blow up, hideously deforming Justin once more</p><p class="">-Courtney plays all notes perfectly while Trent doesn´t even try</p><p class="">-In the end, Trent wins, since rock stars don´t try</p><p class="">-After that part of the challenge, DJ tells Justin that Lindsay convinced everyone to vote Beth off and sabotaged him in the challenge</p><p class="">-In the second part of the challenge, Courtney is the first to start the course</p><p class="">-Courtney avoids the first photographer, gives an autograph, smiles for the second, avoids the third, waves to the groopie, takes the bag and doesn´t take a sandwich</p><p class="">-She then yells at the bouncer, so they let her in</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Chris gives Courtney a Chris Barf Bag</p><p class="">-DJ smiles at the photographers, gives an autograph, high-fives the groupie, and takes both the bag and sandwich</p><p class="">-He politely asks to be let inside, and the bouncer complies</p><p class="">-Justin poses for the photographers, gives an autograph to the lady and the groupie, and takes the bag, but no sandwich</p><p class="">-He accidentally beheads the bouncer</p><p class="">-Leshawna trips on the carpet and then rolls down, right past the course</p><p class="">-Lindsay poses, gives the autograph, hugs the groupie, gives the bag to the groupie and takes a sandwich</p><p class="">-She then flirts with the bouncer to get inside</p><p class="">-Trent just walks right past everything, though he does knock on the door nine times</p><p class="">-Lindsay wins that part, since Justin and her both posed, but Justin didn´t behead anyone</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Courtney yells because Lindsay won</p><p class="">-In another confessional, Justin says that Lindsay has to go for eliminating Beth, so Courtney must win the challenge so he can convince the others to vote off Lindsay</p><p class="">-Trent doesn´t do anything,while DJ and Justin fail at destroying the room</p><p class="">-Lindsay almost hops on the bed, but quickly realizes that in order to win, she can´t let herself have fun</p><p class="">-Leshawna and Lindsay both trash the room successfully, but Justin reminds Courtney that dumb Lindsay won against her, which angers Courtney so much that she not only tears apart the room, but also part of the TV set</p><p class="">-Courtney wins invincibility due to her rage</p><p class="">-After the challenge, DJ tells Lindsay about Justin´s plan to eliminate her, so she goes to talk with Leshawna</p><p class="">-Justin convinces Trent and Courtney to vote for Lindsay</p><p class="">-Lindsay convinces Leshawna and DJ to vote for Justin</p><p class="">-However, DJ then decides to vote for Lindsay, too, because it could create drama between Justin and Leshawna</p><p class="">-Lindsay gets the most votes, but it´s only a reward challenge, so she stays</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Lindsay swears that she will play even harder so Justin can never get rid of her</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Crouching Courtney, Hidden DJ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Contestants: Courtney, DJ, Justin, Leshawna, Trent</p><p>Staff: Chris (host), Chef (co-host)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-Lindsay and Leshawna decide to work together in order to win, now holding a grudge against Courtney, Justin and DJ</p><p class="">-During the night, Dj tries to create drama by putting snails into Trent´s bed and framing Justin for it</p><p class="">-Trent, however, does not care and instead keeps one of the snails because it reminds him of Bridgette</p><p class="">-He then goes to sleep with Bridgette Jr</p><p class="">-The six campers all awoken on a field by a loud gong</p><p class="">-Chris then arrives and introduces the field as Camp Wawanakwa</p><p class="">-Three teams are then formed by Chris: Lindsay and Justin, Leshawna and DJ, and Courtney and Trent</p><p class="">-Justin announces Lindsay would be the fighter without her consent, so the two fight again</p><p class="">-Since DJ is the spy, he must be Geisha DJ, so Leshawna has to fight for her team</p><p class="">-Courtney must then be the fighter of her team, since Trent is too wrapped up with taking care of Bridgette Jr</p><p class="">-In an epic training montage, all the fighters epically train</p><p class="">-After the montage, Chris explains that they will fight in robot suits controlled by the non-fighters of their team</p><p class="">-Courtney complains about the training being useless, then, but is interrupted by Chris announcing the first match: Leshawna vs Courtney</p><p class="">-Lindsay is only in the second fight, because she already was almost eliminated last episode</p><p class="">-Leshawna and Courtney must fight, but Trent gets distracted by Bridgette Jr almost leaving, and stops her 9 times</p><p class="">-However, Courtney then loses against Leshawna and is carried away by the medic</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Courtney complains that she has 2 enemies now: Lindsay and Trent</p><p class="">-In the second round, Leshawna must fight against Lindsay</p><p class="">-They both whine that they don´t want to fight the other, but DJ and Justin don´t care</p><p class="">-Leshawna has the upper hand due to her natural strength, but Justin then decides to get help from his brain, and he and his brain manage to get the idea to make Lindsay dodge</p><p class="">-Lindsay manages to trip Leshawna before Justin´s remote explodes</p><p class="">-In a confessional, DJ explains that he screwed with the remote to sabotage him</p><p class="">-Due to the epic training, Lindsay is able to hold her own against and defeat Leshawna, who isn´t fighting that well due to being remote controlled</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Lindsay explains that she does like Leshawna, but friendships can´t get in the way of winning, as Beth showed her</p><p class="">-The second part of the challenge requires Lindsay and Justin to climb a cliff with a glass of water and then get a bonsai tree</p><p class="">-The two begin climbing while consistently bickering about pretty much nothing</p><p class="">-As a punishment for losing so soon, Courtney and Trent must prepare an extremely dangerous meal</p><p class="">-After they have nothing left to bicker about, Lindsay apologizes to Justin for eliminating Beth, but also tells him that Beth just wasn´t really that nice to her</p><p class="">-The two reach a truce and decide to form an alliance, intending to split the money if one of them wins</p><p class="">-Trent is once again distracted by Bridgette Jr, leaving Courtney to do all the work</p><p class="">-So, Courtney yells at Trent for being obsessed over a snail because he can´t see his girlfriend for a few weeks before throwing Leshawna Jr out the window in a rage</p><p class="">-Trent immediately rushes out to find her with the help of Leshawna and DJ</p><p class="">-Lindsay and Justin continue to bond as they climb the mountain, and Lindsay even begins to consider forgiving Beth</p><p class="">-While Trent desperately searches for Bridgette Jr, checking every place 9 times, Courtney actually begins to feel kinda bad</p><p class="">-When the two hot people reach the top of the cliff, they untie themselves</p><p class="">-At the last second, however, Justin betrays Lindsay and pushes her off the cliff</p><p class="">-In a confessional, Justin says he will never befriend Lindsay after she hurt Beth so badly, and that betraying her was his plan from the start</p><p class="">-Justin then takes the bonsai tree and goes back down, winning invincibility</p><p class="">-While Justin eats the soup Courtney made and Lindsay apologizes to Leshawna, Trent continues searching for Bridgette Jr</p><p class="">-Courtney approaches him and apologizes for throwing the snail out the window, but also tells him he should let go of it, and not be so sad because of Bridgette´s elimination</p><p class="">-Trent explains that he´s just worried about his relationship, since Gwen dumped him for Duncan so easily last season, and now that Bridgette and him are apart, she might just lose interest</p><p class="">-Courtney tells him that thinking so negatively will only distract him from the really important things, like winning</p><p class="">-DJ then joins their conversation to tell Trent that being worried is alright, but he can´t let himself be consumed by that worry</p><p class="">-In a confessional, DJ explains that he doesn´t have to be a dick to be a spy</p><p class="">-In another confessional, Trent decides to follow his friends´ advice and try his best to win</p><p class="">-So, everyone enjoys Courtney´s soup together as Bridgette Jr leaves, happy with how she contributed to the series</p><p class="">-Justin and Courtney decide to vote off Lindsay together again</p><p class="">-After reminding them that Lindsay reached the finale last season and thus must be one of the best players, DJ and Trent also agree to vote Lindsay off</p><p class="">-Meanwhile, Leshawna and Lindsay decide to vote off Courtney</p><p class="">-In the end, though, Lindsay is eliminated with four votes against her</p><p class="">-Lindsay hugs Leshawna one more time before leaving the show</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>